


xo

by webtastic



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, except that's unimportant tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webtastic/pseuds/webtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sorey gives mikleo a blowjob</p>
            </blockquote>





	xo

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no idea what to title this so i just titled it after the first song i saw in my itunes library.

“Hey,” Sorey says. Mikleo shifts his focus from his history textbook to his roommate. Sorey was sitting on the edge of the bed across from his own. They were previously studying, well, Mikleo was. Sorey was staring at the same page of his textbook blankly for 30 minutes before he spoke up.

“What? Need help studying?” Mikleo asks, closing his book and sitting up. Sorey shakes his head. “Oh? What’s up?” Sorey feels a bit embarrassed but not embarrassed enough to stop his mouth from running. 

“So we’ve been dating for a few years now, right,” It wasn’t a question but a statement. Mikleo doesn’t know what he’s expecting but his body becomes a bit tense. Sorey continues.

“And we’ve…” He trails off trying to find an eloquent way to say what he’s thinking. “Had a lot of sex?” Mikleo’s body relaxes almost immediately and he lets out an incredulous laugh before reopening his textbook.

“Is that what this is about? Sorey, we can do it later I’m trying to study.” Sorey pouts. Beating around the bush wasn’t getting him anywhere. 

“Why won’t you let me go down on you?” Mikleo’s head snapped up from his book to the boy scratching the back of his neck from across the room. He can feel his face heating up and he knows Sorey notices too. He tries to sputter an explanation before giving up. He sighs knowing Sorey is asking a genuine question and would probably prefer a genuine answer. Mikleo closes his eyes unable to look at Sorey’s expectant face. He groans a bit, his cheeks still a tint of pink.

“It’s just… weird.” He manages to say staring at his book. Sorey stays quiet for a bit and Mikleo begins to think he's dropped the subject. He finally looks up and realizes Sorey hasn't and he's looking at him with expectation. He wants an explanation. Mikleo can't help but groan again. 

“Well? Why? You go down on me all the time.” Sorey stands up and makes his way to Mikleo’s bed in a matter of seconds. Mikleo closes his textbook for what feels like the hundredth time today and sets it on the nightstand beside his bed. Sorey plops beside him and rubs his back.

“Because it makes you happy. I like seeing you happy.” Mikleo mutters. Mikleo doesn’t want to admit he loves doing it too. Sorey can’t help but smile a bit knowing he would never say this publicly. Only he can see Mikleo like this. 

“I like seeing you happy too, you know?” 

“Yeah but it's different.”

“How?” Mikleo realizes he doesn't have a response and just stops. He takes in a deep breath and looks into Sorey’s eyes. Sorey’s hand moves from his back to his knee. Mikleo grabs it and leads it to his clothed crotch. Sorey grins and Mikleo looks away again.

“If you want to do it so bad then let's do- AH!” Mikleo was suddenly pinned to the bed, Sorey hovering above him. He plants wet kisses on his pale neck while he continues palming at him. Mikleo makes a noise of uncertainty and Sorey stops.

“Do you want to stop?” He asks, voice tinged with concern. 

“No. I’m good.” Mikleo whispers. Sorey continues, his kisses moving from his neck to his jaw to his lips. Mikleo kisses back, hands grabbing the side of his boyfriend’s face like he could disappear any second now. Mikleo loves kissing and Sorey happens to be the best kisser. When Sorey pulls away he can't help but whimper. Mikleo blushes realizing how pathetic he must sound. Sorey kisses his forehead before moving to pull down Mikleo’s basketball shorts along with his boxers. Mikleo’s half hard cock springs free and Sorey _actually_ licks his lips at the sight. Mikleo’s face is turning redder and redder with each second passing. He covers his face.

“You don't wanna watch?” Sorey asks almost too innocently as he begins leaving kisses between his lover’s thighs. 

“Sh-shut up..” Mikleo trails off. Sorey chuckles. By now Mikleo is already hard and Sorey feels a little proud. Mikleo is blushing and hard with his legs spread for him. He can't wait to get him moaning. He grips his cock and begins stroking it while lightly lapping at the tip. Mikleo squirms a bit and Sorey wants more. He begins leaving wet kisses down his length before licking his way back up to the tip. Mikleo bites his lip to avoid making noises. Sorey strokes him teasingly while staring up at his boyfriend. 

“Does it feel good?” He's answered with a jerky nod and a whimper. Mikleo moves his hands from his face and looks at Sorey, his face redder than before. The sight is so beautiful Sorey involuntarily tightens his grip around Mikleo’s cock causing the other to gasp. Sorey utters a quick apology before finally taking him into his mouth. He inches slowly down his length making sure to swirl his tongue around the tip before taking in more. His eyes don't leave Mikleo’s until he feels his cock hit the back of his throat. Mikleo moans, his hands immediately finding their way to the back of Sorey’s head. His fingers grip Sorey’s hair and he has to force himself not to thrust into his mouth. Instead he begins petting Sorey’s hair while he watches him hollow his mouth and bob his head.

“S-sorey..” He moans over and over while Sorey bobs his head faster and faster. Mikleo’s moans get so loud Sorey briefly wonders if the neighbors can hear. He pushes the thought aside and continues, his hands moving to Mikleo’s thighs and squeezing. Mikleo loses all reason and begins thrusting into Sorey’s mouth, much to his surprise. Sorey, almost too happily, lets him fuck his mouth, drool and precum dripping from his mouth to his chin. Mikleo can't help but moan at the sight. 

“Your mouth feels so good, Sorey. So so good. I'm gonna cum in it.” It's all said with gasps and moans between each word and Sorey begins trying to take Mikleo deeper while he fucks his mouth, trying his hardest to relax his throat. It doesn't work as well as planned but Mikleo still gasps his name and holds his head in position while he climaxes hard enough to see stars. 

“Tastes weird.” Sorey comments earning a glare from Mikleo. 

“Stop it. That's so embarrassing.” Mikleo scolds him halfheartedly with a smile. He sits up and wipes the drool around Sorey’s mouth with his own shirt before giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Which is why I always tried to avoid it I thought it'd be embarrassing. But...” Mikleo stops and smirks. Sorey raises an eyebrow.

“But?”

“Who knew your mouth would be good for things other than talking.” Sorey laughs and tackles him back on the bed for that, his hands immediately moving to attack Mikleo’s ticklish spots.

**Author's Note:**

> also thanks to rae for sharing headcanons with me!


End file.
